


Horse and Carriage

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's marriage license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse and Carriage

Mary always kind of wanted to have a big splashy wedding. Dad walking her down the aisle, Mom crying in the front pew, full wedding Mass, the whole nine.

Instead, here she is, her parents ashes on the wind, standing in line with John to show their driver's licenses to the county clerk and pay the money to get a simple marriage license. In three days, they'll exchange vows before witnesses, and God only knows when they'll get married in the eyes of God and man. Mary can't face going home alone and she can't face going into a church at all. Legally married is just going to have to do.


End file.
